Gumballs In Time
by SuperMichy09
Summary: Two gumballs one story see the story's of gumball as a child and adult and also see them colide
1. new day new time, ch 1

_**hello I am SM09 and I will be making a new story obviously and if you have any questions or any ideas leave them in the comments below OK. Enjoy**_

It was a beautiful day in Elmore the people were outside playing and laughing and enjoying every moment of it it was Sunday so evreyone in the Watterson household was sleeping in.

(Future)

A blue cat awoke with the sun gleaming in his eyes.

Man what time is it, gumball yawned.

He looked at his alarm 8:14 a.m

Dad is that you, gumdrop yelled.

Yeah I'm up, gumball yelled back.

Good because mom made pancakes for breakfast and Alex got the syrup all over the kitchen table and moms busy so can you help me please, gumdrop yelled.

Of course, gumball yelled back.

Gum ball got up and entered the kitchen.

Hey dear,Carrie said.

Hey hon,gumball said back.

Hey son how you doing, gumball asked gumdrop.

Well the syrup isn't coming off so nicely, said gumdrop.

Hey don't you have to go see Darwin win the athletic awards today, Carrie said.

That's today!, Gumball said.

Dad even I remembered that, gumdrop said.

They all laugh.

(Past)

Gumball woke up on the top bunk and fell down flat on his face.

Ow ow ow ow ow! Gosh darnet hmm its 8:14 that means I can still fool around for an hour.

Let's see what game should I play hmmm.

Richard walked in.

Hey son can you go to the store Larry promised me a donut for free and I'm tired so can you do it, Richard asked.

Dad its 8:00 in the morning,gumball said.

But I'm sleepy please son.

Fine I will get the donut for you, gumball said.

Thanks son. Richard left the room.

Gumball was walking to the store until he heard a voice behind him...it was Carrie

_**Hi guys hoped you liked it if you got any questions and some ideas for this story leave a comment below**_


	2. all wrapped up, ch 2

**_Ok the last chapter was short this one should be longer please enjoy._**

(present)

Hey gumball wait up, Carrie said.

Oh hi Carrie.

What's wrong gumball.

Oh its just my dads too lazy to get his stupid free donut, I mean theire only $2 why cant he get his own stupid donut.

Are you serious just for a donut, Carrie said.

Well I wish he would get off his lazy stupid butt and go jogging, gumball said.

Oh hey can I go to the store with you, Carrie asked

Sure but why,gumball asked back.

No reason just something to do,Carrie said.

They entered the store to find the donut.

(Future)

Gumball,Carrie, and gumdrop went to Darwin's game to cheer for him and they ran into a friend along the way.

Hey guys how you doin...ha ha hey Carrie looking nicer than ever, and gumball long time no see buddy hey did you get a hair cut, ha and how I could forget gumdrop you look so identical to you father playing some games there kiddo ha ha just kidding little guy. Allen said quickly.

Hi Mr fox, gumdrop said.

Hey Allen are you going to darwins game, gumball asked

Heck yeah I am what about you,Allen said

Well yeah hey you want a ride, gumball asked Allen.

That would be awesome thanks man.

No problem come on hop in the back, gumball said to Allen.

OK

Allen went into the back of the car.

Hey little gumdrop how you doing, Allen asked gumdrop.

Fine I got the new super Mario 3d world video game and my dad and mom played it with me they said they liked it, gumdrop replied.

Here we-

GUMBALL WATCH OUT!

Oh cr-

**CRASH!**

Ahh man everyone ok, Allen said.

Carrie is gumball ok,Allen asked.

Allen peeked over and saw Carrie knocked out.

Crap ,Allen said quietly.

Allen looked over and saw gumball breathing heavily.

Gumball!

Allen saw that gumball was in front of gumdrop with a pipe going right through gumballs stomach.

GUMBALL!

Allen I'm not going t- to ma- make it. Gumball said dying.

Don't say that man ah crap we are going to be ok.

Gumdrop started to wake up.

Dad...dad..DAD!

Gumdrop listen I know how hard this is for you but listen to me don't put your life in someone's hands they are bound t- to steal it aw- away. And don't hide your mistakes you hear me.

Dad...no, gumdrop said crying.

After those words gumball faded away.

DAD!...DAD!..DAD!

Allen sttod there staring at gumball dead body.

I'm sorry gumdrop, Allen said.

Carrie soon waked up.

Ahh my head gumb-

Carrie was unable to speak because of what she saw.

No...no no no no no, Carrie said starting to tear up.

They all cried in the car because of gumball death.


	3. mad world, ch 3

_**Hi everybody the second chapter was a bit sad to some readers was it sorry if it disappointed you, please enjoy.**_

(future)

Gumball was dead... Everyone was truly sad. Carrie was the saddest out of all of them she loved gumball more than anything... And now he's gone. Everyone was at his funeral.

Gumball was a husband, cat, father, and an artist, and a comedian... He was extremely helpful to others around Elmore. Would anyone come up here on his behalf and say a few words, the man said.

I would, Allen said.

Allen walked up and this is what he said.

Gumball was my friend who was extremely helpful and busy and as kids me him and Darwin did so many things together I can't believe that he is dead now... But I know that he is up there right now doing what he does best...having a good time.

Allen walked back to his seat quietly.

Anyone else.

Me, Carrie said.

Carrie waked up.

Gumball... my husband was extremely dear to me and gumdrop and now that he is dead...I have to move on but I cannot... Because when we were children I thought that I would never ever find love, I was depressed and miserable as a kid but when he came into my life he made me feel loved, happy ,and no longer depressed. But now he's gone...I am more depressed and miserable than before... Thank you.

Carrie sat back down.

Beautiful speech Carrie, Allen said.

Thank you, Carrie said.

Soon after the funeral was over everyone went home.

(Past)

Gumball and Carrie entered the store to get the donut.

Ah the watererson and-hmm who are you, Larry said pointing at Carrie.

I'm Carrie.

Oh Carrie well are you with gumball, Larry asked

What do you mean if she's with me, gumball questioned

Ugh I mean if she's here to buy something by herself or with you, Larry explained.

Oh OK she's with me I'm just here to get that donut for my dad, gumball said.

I'm sorry but only your father can come in and buy the donut, Larry said.

What are you kidding me ugh... Fine I go home then.

Thanks fo-

Thanks for being such a idiot, gumball interuped Larry.

Hey gumball, Carrie said.

Yeah.

Well thanks for letting me walk with you, Carrie thanked.

Not a problem...well I'll see ya later, gumball said.

Gumball was walking home until he came across a fox.

Hey can you spare any money or food, the fox said.

Sorry no money, gumball said.

Oh...ok, the fox said.

Bu- but you can come to my place if you want, gumball said.

Really!, the fox said.

My names gumball what's yours.

Mines Allen Fox.

Well OK come by my house, gumball said.

OK right behind ya, Allen said.

(Future) (2 years later'only in the future'.)

-And its been like that ever since, Carrie said.

Well this isn't what I normally do but here use this wisely, the man said.

Doc this just a marble, Carrie said.

not just marble... Just use it wisely, the doctor said.

I'm not caching your drift doc, Carrie said.

You will soon enough, the doctor said.

Okay?

Carrie drove home and went to bed.

What the heck is this thing,Carrie said.

Carrie dropped the marble and in broke into a portal.

What in the heck is that, Carrie said surprised.

She walked in the portal...

_**Hi guys kinda sad at the beginning right well next chapter is going to be awesome just trust me oh and longest chapter so far but also what inspired me to make this story was the story's gumball' family ties, also 'gumball new feelings, and a lot more. and check those story's out cause they are trully amazing. Oh and also do you want to know who the fox Allen is well he's a fox character created by me supermichy so he will probably be on denviart soon enough but really Allen is mostly like me only you know... He's a fox ha ha. Well chapter 5 is coming up, peace!**_


	4. isn't happening, ch 4

**_hey there people of the internet and welcome to chapter 4_**_of_**_ gumball in time you know after I'm done with this story I've got a surprise for you young or teenagers or adults whatever this going to be the best chapter in the story so sit back relax and enjoy._**

(past)(5minutes earlyer)

(Gumball POV)

I got into my bed and then I got back up to get a drink and I stepped on something. It was a marble. Now why would this be on the floor and then it turned into smoke and turned into a portal. I was freaking out and out came out a beautiful tall wight ghost. Wh-who are you why are you here I said. She said that she didn't really know what was going on too.

(No ones POV)

Wait I understand now Doc gave me this marble to go in the past to prevent gumball death!, Carrie yelled

Shhhhh everyone is sleeping... who are you and what do mean by my death.

Oh this is the wrong time, Carrie said while face palming.

You didn't answer my question who are you, gumball asked.

My name is Carrie you must gumball... Right?

Wait your Carrie holy crud you look completely different... No...no there's no way your carrie., gumball said.

But I am I'm from the future to stop you from dying, Carrie explained

Wait me dying... What in the world are you talking about! Gumball said.

Look me and you were in a car crash and you died from it and I survived the accedent, Carrie explained again.

Wait if you an adult from the future does that mean I'm an adult too, gumball asked.

Well duh of course your an adult,Carrie said.

Oh am I with penny in the future please tell me I am! Gumball asked.

I'm sorry but no your not,Carrie told gumball.

So who am I with in the future?

I'm not gonna tell you now but there's a girl who is sad right now but one day you will make her feel like she's the most important girl in the world, Carrie said.

Uhhh OK solo what now, said gumball.

Now I must go to the right time when you died, said Carrie.

Wait what if you don't succeed, asked gumball.

I'm not going to let that happen trust me, said Carrie.

Wait can I come with you, asked gumball.

Are you sure this is the future were talking about!, said Carrie.

I'm absolutely positive, said gumball.

OK here we GO!

Carrie smashed the marble and transported.

(Future)

Here we are grove street,said Carrie.

Whoa what year is this,gumball questioned.

The year is 2028, Carrie answered.

Wow... oh hey that's a nice car!

That's our car! Yelled Carrie.

What was that Carrie, gumball questioned

Oh uhhh nothing,Carrie said worried

Oh okay,gumball said.

Phew that was close,Carrie thought

The car came close Carrie had nothing to stop the car but maybe the other car!

That's it I'll just stop the other car! Shouted Carrie

So Carrie and gumball arrived at 1:36p.m right now its 1:33p.m. OK that gives me enough time, said Carrie

Carrie went where the other car was and waited until the car came.

There it is, said Carrie.

There is what, asked gumball

The car that killed you! I must stop it... go behind the trash cans to see if the red car made it

Ok , gumball replied.

Carrie jumped in front of persons car and the driver stopped.

Hey what's the big deal!, the man said.

Oh I'm sorry I guess I should be more careful next time I cross the road, Carrie said.

Gumball car went past where they had the accedent.

Yes...yes yes yes! The car didn't get crashed gumball didn't get killed, carry yelled.

Wait so that's it I didn't die phew thank the gods I didn't die, said gumball.

Yeah I know well time for you to go back home, said Carrie.

Aw man I was hoping that I would find out what I look like as adult.

You really want to see do ya?, said Carrie.

I really do want to know...wait you know what do I look like please tell me!, gumball said.

Well...ok ... Your tall and you lost all your fat at the bottom of your stomach and you have like a cow tail in your that sticks out and you mostly wear a red turtle neck shirt and blue jeans and you are very respective to other people and that should be it, Carrie explains.

Wow... I seem different, gumball said.

Well your not... Your the same old gumball that everyone loves and respects, Carrie said.

But I still have one question, said gumball.

And what would that be, said Carrie.

Do I ever get married, asks gumball.

Oh of course you will find love one vday you just gotta be patent OK hon that is all you have to do you understand, asked Carrie

Yes I understand, said gumball.

I knew you would... Now let's get you home, said Carrie.'

Carrie returned gumball home and she went home and her husband sleeping peacefully next to her. Soon enough they both were sleeping that night...together

Everyone was happy.

_**Hello everyone did everyone enjoy the chapter...hmm hope you did now maybe some people are saying that this is the end of the story but it is not its only chapter 4 I'm gonna write a least 25 of them or more. Well anyways thank you for reading and keep looking for chapter 5. Peace :)**_


	5. something cute, ch 5

**_hello people from the internet and today is chapter 5 and I thing that some people might find this boring a bit or exciting either way I hope you read the last 4 chapters if you didn't then you should but this is kinda saspose to be a funny chapter hope you enjoy this chapter. Bye bye._**

everything was normal again and everyone was happy esspessaly Carrie.

(Future)

It was sunny outside the sun was shining the birds are chirping everything was perfect.

Awwww man, groaned gumball.

Morning gummy, Carrie teased.

Science when did you just called me gummy. What about gummy puss, said gumball.

I thought you hated that name, Carrie said.

I do its just...

Its just what, said Carrie.

Its just that I'm used to it OK its just grown on me that's all, said gumball.

Well at least your up com on I'll make us break fest that sound good. Said Carrie.

That sounds awesome, gumball said.

Well OK I'll go make some bacon and eggs ok.,Carrie told gumball.

That sounds wonderful thank you hon, gumball said.

Not a problem, Carrie said as she walked out of the room.

(Gumdrops POV)

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs of course I knew mom was cooking because dad makes the most nasty food there is sometimes. So I got up walked out of my room and my dad trying to open a cap to his sprite. And mom cooking the food for me and dad.

So I just sat at the table waiting for my break fest.

(Past)

Gumball wake up! Said a voice.

Uggggh my head what happened...where am i, said gumball.

Your in the grave yard gumball , said Carrie

What why am I at the grave yard

Because its time for me to kill you, said Carrie.

Noooooooooo

Ahhhhhhhhh ugh ugh ugh wh- what...holy crap! ugh huh was that a dream...huh wow well if it was it was a powerful dream...huh...holy crap.

Later that day gumball went outside to see if anything was going on.

Gumball!, said carrie

Yeah, gumball said

Hey I was wondering.. Uh...ummm

Wondering what, gumball said.

Well I was wondering if you wanted to you know hang out sometime soon, said Carrie.

Um OK sure,gumball replied.

Really thanks, Carrie said while hugging gumball.

Carrie you do know your hugging me right, gumball told Carrie.

Oh sorry

Its OK I always get hugged anyway so I'm used to it... Sooo I guess I'll see ya tomorrow,gumball said.

Yeah you too, Carrie said.

They said bye and walked away.

_**hey hey hey people so did you enjoy the chapter kind of short but kind of cute right? Ha ha chapter 6 is coming so stay tuned on this story still lookin for some ideas for the story ha ha see you internet people later.**_


	6. kate date, ch 6 extra

_**Hi guys chapter 6 is here today and its dating time I'm just letting you know this is only. A past chapter so no future things at all OK if you want just skip this because its just a date chapter so yeah chow:-) **_

Ding dong! Oh gumball its you come in come in!

Hi ma'am is Carrie ready, gumball asked.

Yeah I'm ready, Carrie said while floating downstairs.

Wow, gumball said.

What... oh I knew this dress wasn't pretty enough!

NO! The dress is... is yo-you know beautiful, gumball said.

Really! Thanks gumball.

OK you two should be going now.

But mo-

No buts you two have fun.

Okay we will try our best, gumball said.

Well what do you want to do, Carrie said to gumball.

Well how about the movie theater, gumball recommended.

Sounds good, Carrie said they watched the movie and went to a hill to watch the sunset it was nice cool air beautiful sunset and clouds.

Every thing was perfect...

_**ok the only reason why this chapter isn't long at all because its just an extra chapter OK sorry if you hated it I'm sorry. OK chapter 7 is up next and it is going to be the longest chapter OK so let me think and you will be happy OK chow:-) **_


	7. another day, ch 7

**_Hello people I know ch 6 was short but chapter 7 is gonna be a lot longer at least 500 words so enjoy and please comment below of how this chapter is and for any ideas! Enjoy._**

(Future)

It was a beautiful day everyone was happy Gumball was watching television, Carrie was as well,gumdrop was playing a t his friend Dominick's house.

(Dominick's house)

"Dude what the heck is this thing!"gumdrop said.

"It's a super powered pop tart"said Dominick.

"Wow it sure is awesome"

"I know right now take a bite"said Dominick.

Gumdrop took a bite from the pop tart and something unbelievable happened...

(Past, 2 years later only in past)

Gumball awoke to a little ghost to his face.

"Wha-whats going on"

"Oh nothing just the unbelievable happened" said Carrie.

"What you me-

Gumball was interuped by carrie.

"You just got to get up... Get up...get up"

Carries voice was fading and a pink image apeered.

"GET UP GUMBALL!" Yelled a voice.

"Anias" said a tired gumball.

"Gumball get up dads gone!"

"What! What do you mean he's gone where did he go!"

"No one knows!"

Gumball ran downstairs to only see his mother Nicole was crying.

"Mom what happened!" Gumball asked.

Nicole was still crying.

Mom...what...happened.

"The... The..the letter!" Nicole said crying.

Gumball went to the kitchen and found the letter, it said

"Dear kids, you guys probably think that I'm an idiot and I've started to notice it so I moved out of the house where you can never see me.. I hope your happy, but part of this letter goes to Nicole and gumball... Gumball you are a mistake you are nothing but a trouble maker and a no good kid I hope your future turned out for you to go to prison for the rest of your life... Nicole you never supported me in my hard times you teased me called me names and you are the worst wife anyone could have you stupid peice of crap, Richard.

Gumball crushed the note and kicked the door open to find Richard for what he did to Nicole...

(Streets, still present)

Richard was walking out in the roads until he ran into Carrie.

"Hey Mr Watterson have you seen gu-

Carrie was cut off.

"Shut up you stupid self portable ghost, all you are is a stupid girl who thinks that she will succeed in life but guess what that is not going to happen!"

Richard pulled out a gun and loaded it.

Carrie was extremely scared by this.

"say good bye" said Richard.

Richard was about to shoot until he was tackled.

"Allen!" Said carrie .

"Run I got him" Said Allen.

Richard shook Allen off his back and aimed the gun at Carrie and shot... And it hit her...

"No Carrie" Allen said.

Allen took Richards gun and shot him three, times one in the leg, the foot, and the stomach, and then kicked Richard to the ground. After that Allen ran over to Carrie.

"CARRIE" Allen yelled.

Carrie was bleeding badly, so Allen took out his phone and called 011 and then gumball...

(Future, dominick's house)

A portal opened in the room and gumdrop went to explore.

"Whoooh what is this place" said gumdrop.

Gumdrop entered a place full of candy,games,and kids!

"What is this place"

Gumdrop went to play the games and eat candy with the kids...

(Watterson household, still future)

Gumball was doing the lawn as he noticed Alex coming by.

"Hey Alex"

"Hey gumball"

"Hey did you go to Darwin's game" gumball asked.

"No too sleepy"

But you should've been there man Darwin was fast man... like... Really fast!" Gumball said.

"Well sorry I guess I was too tired" Alex answerd.

They both walked away back to their lifes.

**Hello people and that's a rap I'm now uploading my stories every Friday OK but if I don't then Sunday or saterday I will upload another chapter OK. But if you want to know who Alex is he is a lion that likes to sleep and gumball friend but he has a pancake disorder so if he sees a pancake he is extremly hostile. Ok , peace.**


	8. Another witness, ch 8

_**Hello people of the Internet for who read the the last chapter Im sorry for the cliffhanger but now... You will know the whole story... Enjoy :-) **_

(past, two hours later)

"Hello gumball carries hurt on grove street she losing blood!" Allen said.

"What how is she alive" gumball asked on his phone.

"Yeah but not for long man she's losing blood badly I'm keeping blood pressure on it but blood is still leaking the ambulance is on their way OK so hurry on down quickly!"

"OK I'm on my way make sure you keep blood pressure on it ok!"

Gumball hanged up the phone and went to the hospital.

(Hospital)

Gumball ran into the hospital.

"Hello do you know where Carrie Krueger room is!" Gumball asked the nurse.

"She is in room 106" the nurse said.

OK thanks!

Gumball zoomed to the room to find Carrie's parents and Allen.

"Gumball" Allen said.

"How is she" gumball asked.

"She's gonna be okay gumball she's not going anywhere dude" Allen answered.

"Gumball thank you for coming to see my daughter" carries dad said.

"Of course she is my girlfriend and I want to support her safety"

"Well she's gonna be happy see you when she wakes up" Carrie's father said.

"Well what happened" Gumball asked.

"I will answer that" Allen said.

"Well it started on me walking outside...

(Flashback, Allen's pov)

I was walking to get my little sister Meagan. I saw Richard walk in the streets. I said hi but he didn't answer me back. then i saw Carrie walk towards him i saw there mouths move but didn't here then i heard Richard yelling "SHUT UP YOU STUPID GHOST" and then i went closer and then Richard puled out a gun and loaded it and then i ran towards him and tackled as he shot the gun and missed. Carrie screamed and i said run now! But she wanted to help me so she yelled help and Richard and were fighting and then he shot the gun and shot Carrie and then i was furious and kicked Richard in the stomach and he dropped the gun and i picked it up and shot him three times but something was different no blood was leaking but i didn't think about it i just went to see if Carrie was OK but she was bleeding badly and then i called 911 and then gumball.

(End flashback)

"and now were here" Allen answered

"my god...

(meanwhile with Nicole)

Nicole was still crying but then she heard a knock on the door and she answered it. she opened the door and then her jaw dropped.

Oh... my... god... Le-Lexy!

_**Well thats it folks at least for now next upload will be friday ok see ya guys later. Peace :)**_


	9. A new comeback

_**Hello people chapter 9 is here so let's just shut up and read ha just kidding you guys enjoy the chapter!**_

(past)

"Le-lexy",Nicole said surprised.

"Mom"

"Oh my god"

Nicole and lexy hug and talk about how they're lives were.

(Gumballs pov)

I was furious with his father and was searching for him. Finally I found him laying on the road. I searched him and founded gunshots but no blood. I found a note saying 77 Huber street. I was concerned but then I decided to go to this place. And I called Allen.

(End POV)

Allen headed his phone and looked at the picture and Picked up the phone.

"Gumball how you doin... Did Carrie wake up",

"No I was wondering I found my dad and found a note saying an address. Do you want to go with me",

"Sure why not I'll see ya in a bit", Allen said.

(Two hours later) (Allen's POV)

I found the house with gumball. And we went inside and found a man. The man said "you ment with a terrible fate haven't you". We had no idea what he meant until I heard screams from a closet and I was suspicious about that. I said "who are you hiding you two faced baboon!" He turned around holding a knife to my neck. "Ohh a knife... I'm so scared". I said mockingly. "Do you have any idea who your messing with." "I have an idea" I said. I tackled him while gumball went to the closet and he found Richard all raped up with rope. He untied him and I ran out. And believe it or not we got away.

(End POV) (wattersons house)

Nicole and lexy were talking.

"Where were you I missed you so much" Nicole said.

"Mom I was kidnapped by a man named Joseph and I luckily escaped when I was 11 years old. And I studied about how to do math science and more. And then I decided to come back."

"Oh my god just wait until gumball gets back."

and just like that gumball came through the door with his dad and Allen.

"Hey mom you won't believe...

Gumball and Richard and Allen were speechless.

"Lexy...

"Hi everyone." Lexy said.

"You know what how about we sign up for for a dance competition" Said Nicole.

"Sounds like a great idea hon" said Richard.

"RICHARD! Nicole said happily.

They all hug each other like family...

_**Hello another short chapter eh... OK chapter 10 is up and please review for ch 10 and others chapters please! OK see ya on the next chapter.**_


	10. LEXY'S BACK!

**_Hello people thanks for clicking this story this is chapter 10! And I can't wait to share it with you guys lexy is owned fully by lexboss OK enjoy!_**

(past)

"What's the occasion mom" lexy said.

"Well what better way can we celebrate you coming back I missed you so much" said Nicole.

Everyone drove to pick up gumball friends.

"Hey guys I got a call saying...that were going to the danceotron 2000 stadium right?" Allen said.

"Yeah dude come on the prize is a $5000 roller prize so we're going to see if we can win it!" Gumball said.

"OK let's pick up Alex on the way I know where he is"

So they drove off and saw Alex standing next to a machine.

"Uh Alex what is that?" Gumball said.

"Its my PANCAKE MACHINE!"

"Oh no everyone duck now!" Gumball warned.

Alex turned on the machine and it hit everyone square in the face except for gumball.

"You got to know Alex long enough so you'll now what he's capable of" gumball said.

They arrived at the stadium and saw over 50 people in front of them.

"Awww that is not cool" Allen said.

They got out and waited.

A boy came up to lexy.

(Lexy's POV)

I saw a boy approach me and he said "hey do you want to... Go to the movies with me tonight hon" I was disgusted with the boy he looked like a little brat. Then he grabbed my hand and said " your coming with me" I yelled help and then gumball ca,me and grabbed the kid and said "if you touch her so help me god I will not let you leave this place with the the two of your arms now leave" my brother then gave me a hug. Allen came up to me and said "so where were you for the past few years" and I told him that I was studying and went back home. After that we were next we watched the team called the two backbone brothers. They were amazing they did a triple back flip while the other was standing on on hand moving around with great music and fireworks it was amazing. Everyone was in awe. Then we were next.

(End POV)

"How are we suppose to beat those two showoffs!" Allen said.

"I,ve got a way that may just work" gumball said.

They went out in the stage with the lights turned off.

**(Amazing world of gumball them song remix song)**

one of the lights turned on and showed gumball he threw his hands back and fourth and another light showed Carrie with gumball dancing like pros. Then Allen came out saying "who is ready to clap their hands!" Then all of the lights turned on and showed everyone in the Watterson family and friends. All of the people clap and follow the beat to the song then finally lexy was thrown up in mid air and was caught by gumball and everyone screamed "THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL!

They all get down the stage exepet Alex.

"Hey people who wants to see the worlds biggest pancake!"

The crowd screamed saying yeah.

Alex fired up the machine and out came a pancake getting bigger... And bigger... And BIGGER!

Evreyoned screamed in terror Except for the wattersons in their car.

"Great job lexy you did great you know that" gumball complimented.

They drive off home to celebrate.

**Hi everyone thanks so much for reading my chapter chapter 11 will be here soon on Friday OK thanks again and have a great day!**


	11. dreams

_**Hello People of the internet here's chapter 10 please review ok enjoy! :-) **_

It was a wonderful day in both future and past gumball was the most happiest man in the earth he was glad to have his sister back and nothing could not ruin his day.

(Past)

Allen and Alex were both sleeping Alex next to a pancake on the couch and Allen in his room it was 12:00 at night. But suddenly there was a bright light.

"Ugggh Alex go to bed you better not be playing my game" Allen said tired.

Allen went to his living room only to find Alex biteing his pancake in his sleep.

"Then what the hell was that light"

Then Allen stared to get dizzy and passed out...

"Ahh where am i"

Allen saw stars and was amazed by the sight.

"Wow what is this place"

"Your in space" a voice said.

"Whoa who said that!"

"Don't react to what you are hearing instead just relax" the voice said.

A image came up showing Allen pointing a gun to gumballs head.

"What the f..k is that I'm not a murder I would never do that!"

"You met with a terrible fate haven't you" the voice said.

"What are you talking about!"

After that Allen awoke in his bed...

_**hey everyone short ch I know but this is and extra too. Chapter 11 will be out soon OK chow.**_


	12. the new animal

_**hello people here is chapter 12 enjoy!**_

Allen awoke in his bed extremely confused of what just happened he decided to go to sleep until he heard his door slam open.

"who's there!" Allen yelled.

"ALLEN DAMIAN IS DEAD!" Carrie yelled crying.

"no...no no no no he is NOT dead!"

"but he is" said Carrie.

"Carrie look Damian is not dead come on where is he"

"he's at gumballs house gumball is completely covered in blood"

Allen and Carrie drove to Gumballs house. and Allen was completely furious with whoever killed Damian.

"I will kill the man i swear to god"

"Allen calm down"

"CALM DOWN DO YOU REALIZE DAMIAN IS THE ONE KID TO KEEP ME GOING THESE YEARS HE WAS MY FRIEND AND NOW HE IS DEAD AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN...i...want...blood"

they got to gumballs house and Allen and Carrie walked in only to find Damian's dead body.

"where's the others"

"I don't know"

Allen went upstairs and found Lexy being held hostage.

"LET GO OF HER NOW OR I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD CLEAN OFF YOUR SHOULDERS!"

"you met with a terrible fate haven't you"

"let...go...of her...now"

"well then you don"t mine if i shoot then"

Allen ran to the man with red in his eyes he grabbed the gun kicked the man in the stomach and uppercut the man and grabbed the man knife and held it it to the man's neck.

"try...me"

Lexy was scared and screamed.

"I...wan't...blood" Allen said to the man.

after that Allen cut the mans neck and said" who are you to judge me"

after Allen asked where her parents and gumball were.

"Gumball and my parents went to the neighbors house to get a phone" said Lexy.

"well then lets go pay them a visit... Come on Carrie we are going next door" said Allen.

As they walk Allen thought to himself "What am I...

_**Hello people that was chapter 12 sad is it in a way but chapter 13 is up next.**_


	13. A new kind of man

_**Enjoy people of the internet chapter 13 please review of what you think about Allen please that would be great and thanks.**_

"Whats wrong" Carrie asked.

"Are you for real" Allen repeated.

"what?"

"nothing forget it"

they entered the house to find blood marks.

"you two stay here" Allen said.

"wait" Lexy said.

"yeah"

"ugh just be...careful"

"not a problem"

Allen walked up and saw five men. And Allen remembered what the men did to Damian and Lexy.

"Mother...f..kers"

Allen then became an amimal he was when he killed the man.

Allen walked out and the men saw him.

"Who are you fox?" one of the men said.

"Well that matters who you are do you you know who you are...

"what...

"Your...my... !"

Allen ran at the man broke his arm and grabbed his knife and threw it at the other man and grabbed one of the mans guns and shot both of the men in the chest one was still alive...

"You...dont... with my friends

Allen then shot the man in the head with his rage fading

"Oh my...god what is wrong with me"

Allen then grabbed the gun and pointed it to his head.

"ahhhh...F...CK...WHAT AM IIIIIIIIII" Allen screamed while punching the ground as he drooped the gun.

"ahhhh...GOOOOOOOOD!"

ahhh... still got to keep looking"

Allen kept looking until he saw gumball with soulless eyes...

gumball jumped on Allen trying to kill him by a shard of broken glass.

No... ahhhhhhhh

Gumball stabbed Allen over and over...and over...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"...


	14. Weird 1

**_Hello people enjoy chapter 14 guys!_**

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"GET...OFF...ME"

Allen quickly got up he found himself in bed with no shirt but with shorts.

"where am I"

"Hey dad!"

"Dad...?" Allen questioned.

"yeah dad mommy wants you for something important" said the little girl.

'wait wait wait who are you i'm not a dad i'm 15 i cant be a dad!?

"stop joking daddy" the girl said.

"uhhhhh ok... whats your name sweetie" said Allen.

"Daddy you know me my name my name is Carly"

"uhhh wheres mommy"

"Doing dishes"

Allen got up and wondered around the house wondering what this place was and what was going on.

"Hey honey how'd you sleep" said a girl in the kitchen.

Allen saw her and saw a pink cat with a skirt and t-shirt and a bow in her hair.

"Lexy!? ...what is going on.

Allen looked at his ring finger and saw a ring saying "love"

"Oh...my...god...this is so messed up where am I"

"what are you talking about Daddy" Carly said.

"Honey go and play in your room me and daddy have to talk for a while ok" said Lexy.

"Ok mom luv you, you to dad"

"yeah..." Allen said while his hands over his face.

"Hey Allen look we have a problem" Lexy said

"What would that be" said Allen.

"well your boss called he said that you cant work there no more because the business closed" said Lexy.

Allen was thinking and said" well that sucks"

"yeah im sorry I know how much you loved that job"

Lexy gave Allen a kiss on the mouth and Allen squealed and fainted on to the floor twitching because of the kiss.

(2 hours later)

**Ding dong!**

"coming!" said Lexy.

Lexy opened her door and found Gumdrop sitting there.

"Hey there little guy" Lexy said.

"Hey aunt Lexy" said Gumdrop.

"Carly is up in her room"

"Thanks"

Allen went downstairs and saw Lexy sitting there watching TV.

"What happen and how am I dressed" asked Allen.

'I dressed you"

"you mean..."

"Allen we have a child calm down"

"well...ok"

"what are you watching"

"eh anything that has some action in it" replied Lexy.

"oh man I LOVE action" Allen said.

after that they shared a kiss witch made Allen faint...again.

_**Hello everyone how you doing chapter 15! is coming next ok see ya later**_


	15. Weird 2, Problem's

**_Hello 15th; chapter enjoy OK and Lexy is owned by Lexboss OK, but Allen the Fox belongs to me okay enjoy!_**

(2 Month's later)

Allen was extremely confused about the situation he was in and probably none of his friends know where he is so really he's trapped until. But on the other side he started to get used to his future family or if it was the future...

Allen pulled out his wallet and he read it

**Name: Allen, Starz, Philips **

**Species: Fox **

**Age: 26**

**Household location: 77 peach street**

**kin: Carly (Daughter),Meagan (Sister), Lexy, Starz, Watterson (Wife)**

"God I can't stop looking at this" said Allen.

"Dad dad dad"

"What what what!?" said Allen

"Dad me and Gumdrop made up a game"

"Well that's great sweetie you mind showing me real quick"

"OK!"

Carly and Gumdrop were staring at each-other then yelled "DRAW!" and shot each-other in the chest with a baby gun

'WHOA WHOA WHOA you don't use those you hear me!" Allen yelled in worry.

Carly started to cry not because of the shot with the baby gun because of her fathers yells.

"Shh shh shh don't cry you know I just wan't you to be safe at all times I couldn't bear to lose you if your my flesh and blood OK I love you very much But shooting yourselves" Allen said while he was on the urge to cry"

"But you yelled at me"

"Well I don't like to I love you and seeing you shooting each-other with guns!"

"But they were fake"

"But they still hurt you...I couldn't dare lose you...not now not never" Allen cried out.

"I'm sorry if I was using guns dad"

"I love you... now go and play... SAFE!"

"OK dad love ya"

Allen got up and stared out the window it was now 6:28 p.m

"Hey" said Lexy.

"ugh hi"

"What's wrong" Asked Lexy.

"It's not you... it'our daughter"

"What's wrong Carly"

I just... She got shot with a baby-gun and I just sat there and did nothing... I feel like i'm not a good father...I feel like I failed my own...daughter"

"Now don't say that Allen we are a family I love you, our friends love you,... And... your daughter looks up to you" Lexy said.

Well when I was a kid...Like 11 years old...NO one cared for me... People said they wish that I was just roadkill and sometimes...I didn't blame them... I mean I was a...a...an animal I party'ed I did things to people that I wish I didn't do... And When you came back I...I...I killed people for revenge for-

"Damian" Said Lexy.

"Yeah when he died I completely lost control of myself and wen't berserk for BLOOD...BLOOD was all I thought about when I wen't berserk And I almost even killed a kid in the 9th grade of school...

(Flashback)

Allen was getting ready for the prom in the hall trying to tie his bow on his tuxedo.

Doug came up. Doug was the baddest most brutal-est kid in the school people would probably crap there pant's just by looking at him.

"Hey can I help you with your stupid hair" Doug said as he took out a razor.

"Hey if you cut my hair...so help me god I will beat you up till your blak and blue you hear me" Allen said.

After that Doug took the razor and cut Allen's hair and punched him right in the nose making it bleed like crazy.

"Y-you punch like a b..ch ya know Th-that" Allen said while holding his nose.

" Doug then grabbed Allen and grabbed a pocket knife and cut Allen in the arm and cheek.

After that Allen finally lost it and wen't berserk.

Allen grabbed Doug and punched Doug in the face multiple times in the face making the kid pass out and wen't into a coma.

"Screw you you piece of CRAP!"

(End Flashback)

So now you know but I got rid of my anger a long time ago and all I wan't is for my daughter to be safe" Allen said.

"Well that was high school and yes you did go berserk but that is why I like you"

"What how do you like my rage"

"Well I like someone who can protect us and man who will punish the man if they even touch our daughter im just like that you know me sweetie"

"wow... I didn't know is that why you like me"

"Honey of course not I like you because you looked out for us and your daughter looks up to you and you just your just really nice"

"I wasn't... I was a monster back then...Im glad I have you two"

"Oh hey my brothers are coming over for dinner and I know you haven't seen Gumball in a while huh" Lexy said.

"Maybe I can invite my parents and my sister too!"

"Sure...go crazy hon"

Allen called up and they would be over in a short while.

"ugh...Lexy"

"yes hon"

"Well you know how my Dad can be right he's just like this strong guy witch isn't afraid to do anything"

"yeah"

"Just hope him and gumball don't...ya know get mixed up ya know"

"Of course sweetie"

After that they kissed and the door bell rang and Allen and Lexy wen't to open it.

"Hey...Dad"

"Hey...uh son"

_**That's it people just letting ya know thanks to lexboss for letting me use lexy in this story and without Lexy this would probably not be a good story so thank you so much and see ya on chapter 16 ok.**_


	16. Weird 3, A terrible event

_**Hello chapter 16 is here but first off I love making the story for you people and I just wan't to let you know I have over 800 views so thank you for clicking on my story ok you guys enjoy!**_

Allen and Lexy opened the door and found Allens mother, father, and sister.

"Allen!" Meagan yelled.

"Hey sis how ya doing" Allen said.

"Hey mom how are you doing"

"Fine dear, Meagan is done with the first grade"

"That's great!" said Lexy.

"Hey Meagan do ya wan't to play with Carly upstairs" Allen asked.

"Why not"

Carly wen't upstairs to play with Carly and Gumdrop.

"Hey...Dad"

"Wheres dinner" Allen's dad said.

After that the door bell rang again.

Allen opened the door and found Gumball.

'Hey Allen I brought over Alex and uhh he kept begging me for him to go so I just took him"

Gumball and Alex wen't in.

"Wait Alex do you know where we are" Allen asked.

Wait you know that we are adult's well I thought this was just a dream eh guess not" Alex answered.

"Im trying to get back to the past but i'm having a hard time doing it iv'e been here for 2 month's!"

"Well do you really wan't to leave I mean look at this your married you have a kid and the most sexiest wife yet" Alex said.

"Shut up about my wife she's mine not yours and yes I do wan't to leave"

"Well think about it do you really wan't to leave I mean there could even be Pancakes! at this dinner"

"Shut up about pancakes man I just wan't to go home"

"But you are home"

"My old home not this I mean I love this place but I wan't to go like... ugh I don't know yet let's just get to dinner"

"Man I can't wait for-

"There is no pancakes Alex this is dinner not breakfast"

"FUMBUCKETS"

they were all at the dinner table Lexy and Carrie were helping each-other with the food and Allen came up.

"Hey sweetie how's dinner need any help"

"Oh my god yes I would love some help can you go out and get some salt I don't feel like going I still got to butter the toast and cook the steak and-

"Shhhh I know I got it I'll get the butter and the salt ok anything else"

"Well Carly did say that she wanted a chocolate bar after dinner"

"You and Carly got it i'll be right back"

Allen wen't out and drove.

"Ahhh man I do like helping Lexy and Carly but would I really go back for this"

Allen thought about it and found the store and wen't in.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!" A man said.

"SCREW OFF"

after that Allen got shot and he was fading but still alive but not much.

"SCREW WITH ME AGAIN THE LITTLE GIRL GETS IT YOU HEAR ME" the man said while holding a little girl with a gun pointed to her head.

"Whoa whoa whoa let's just calm down here we can talk this through o-

BANG!

the man shot the shop keeper and Allen got up and said.

"What if you let go of the girl and you can have me will that work for ya" Allen said weakly.

"Hmm sounds reasonable" the man said.

"Ok just let go of the girl ok"

The guy let go of the girl and te girl walked out of the shop and then Gumball walked in.

"Allen oh s..t"

"Stay...right...there" the man said.

"You kill this cat...Now...

"I can't i'm too hurt"

"DON'T CARE KILL HIM"

Allen grabbed the mans other gun while the man pointing another gun to Allen's head.

Allen pointed the gun to Gumball's head.

"Wait that dream I had that man was right about this but what could Allen do he was ready to pull the trigger saying "sorry"

Allen pointed the gun at the man and then the man shot and Allen shot at the same time and Allen got shot right in the chest but the man died.

"Allen s..t your gonna be okay i'll call 911 okay just hold tight" Gumball said.

"But Allen wasn't answering at all he wasn't even breathing.

"T-T-tell Carly I lo-love her and -l-lexy T-oo"

After those words Allen faded away with blood all over his shirt with his favorite letter...F for forever a fox...


	17. Dead? NOT EVEN!

_**Here is chapter 16 enjoy!**_

Allen woke up in his bed and he looked 15 again but was very sad because of his daughter Carly...

"Oh no...no...no...no no no no no oh...god...Carly...

Allen was sobbing because the place he was in that he died at witch means that Carly has no father.

"Oh...god Carly i'm so...so so so sorry I left you"

Allen wen't outside and stared outside into the night sky wishing he could come back to his new family.

"Oh my god what was I thinking"

Allen wen't to the park and skipped rocks to think. then a figure came up.

"Who's that!?" said the figure.

"A sad homeless boy that's who" Allen said sadly.

"Allen!"

The figure came out showing Lexy.

"OH Lexy uhh hi... how ya doin" Allen said nervously.

"What are you doing here it's like 3:00 in the morning"

"I should asked you the same thing"

"Oh well...uh I...

"No need to explain you don't have to tell me ok lexy it's Ok"

"Well ok"

"Soooo what's wrong with you" Lexy asked.

"I made the most dumbest mistake in my life and I can't recover it"

"Oh sorry to hear that"

"It's Ok it's not your fault it's mine"

"But I want to help you"

"You do?"

"Of course you helped me with things haven't you like you encouraged me to make a art for the art talent show I won first place I couldn't do it without your help thanks"

Lexy kissed Allen cheek and Allen didn't react to it at all he just stood there thinking about Carly.

"Im sorry Lexy it's just I-

Allen was cut off by a kiss by Lexy and was great.

"Why did you do that!?"

"Well because it's just...I...

She was cut off by a kiss by Allen.

Uhh best not to tell my parents about this I mean I just got back and uhh I don't know and what would Gumball think"

"Tell them...

"What"

"Just tell them it will be okay"

"Are you sure"

"Yes i"m positive...tell them"

"Okay...I'll tell them"

"Thanks"

They shared a kiss and Lexy left to go home.

"OK What Just happened" Allen said to himself.

"Well better be going to the hotel"

"Wait!"

A man was floating in the air and looked very wise.

"OK...How...are you...doing that"

"You wan't to try...

"Oh what the heck let's go"

**( Owl city: To the Sky)**

Allen was flying seeing images of him and his daughter and friends and him being older.

"Now do you see what your mean't to be" the man said.

"I don't believe it this is me it can't be"

"Well believe it because this is you and your lucky to have it huh?"

"But do I get to see my daughter again?

"Maybe that matters what your life turns out in your gonna make choices that are hard"

**( End song )**

"Well I can show you what your life would be if you shot Gumball"

"Oh uhhh...sure"

"Ok let's go"

The Man and Allen were in A trashed town everyone hiding from things.

"What happened here...

"When you shot Gumball you became a murderer"

"WHAT BUT I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A CHOICE I RISKED MY LIFE!"

"Well I know but people were attacking you and you just got up and left town and got found dead 2 month's later"  
But what about Carly and Lexy are they Ok!"

"Well when you left Carly is OK but Lexy was kidnapped and was never found so Carly is living out here somewhere...alone"

"My god that's terrible"

"Well that didn't happen yet, so you still got a choice"

"I Guess so"

Allen and The man wen't back to Allen's hotel to drop him off.

"See you again Allen and remember choices madder"

Allen wen't inside and wen't to sleep...


	18. Choices matter

**Here is chapter 18 enjoy!**

It was 2:00 in the morning. But there was a noise coming from Allen and Alex's room and Allen quickly got up and tackled a nothing he could swear he saw and heard something but he probably missed and turned on the light seeing a ghost making a growl with her eyes closed not noticing that Allen could see her.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh roar ohhhhhhh" the ghost said.

"You can stop now"

"Ohhhhhhhhahhhhhh crap how did you notice me?"

"a... you made those noises and I heard them now why are you here...Your a KID!"

"Oh ummm well i'm trying to find my stupid brother Mortimer and I can't because I he and I were playing around and he wondered off somewhere in the past and...crap"

"wait your from the future...

"uhhhh oh who am I kidding...yeah i'm from the future...and hey...you look familiar hmmm...do I know you?"

"Uhhh do you know the name Allen...

"Allen who?"

"Allen Phillips...

"Oh my god you...you Allen the fox!"

"Yeah...that's me"

"You you died back in the store!"

"Wait how did you know that"

"Because my brother told me"

'Wait Mortimer who's Mortimer and who are you?"

I am Marmalade Watterson and Mortimer's my brother"

"Wait is Gumball Watterson your father"

"Yes... yes he is"

"My...god well you need help I would love to help?"

"Really wow thank's so much"

"Don't mention it OK so Gumball is just about 20 miles from here so let's go"

"Wait what about Alex"

"Wait you met Alex?"

"Who hasn't"

"Well true that"

They got in the car and drove off.

"Wait what did you do for Alex" Marmalade asked.

"Well he's happy enough if he's chewing on a pancake"

"Why does he love pancakes?"

"No one know's"

"Well i'm glad to see you even though I haven't met you..

"Well i"m glad I met you to Marm's"

"Marm's?"

"Yeah I give everyone a nickname It's my thing"

"Well that's Kinky"

"What you know what that means!?"

"Nope why what does it mean?"

"Uhhh best not to tell you...anyway how old are you?"

"I'm 11 years old...you"

"Im 15 years old don't worry I'll protect you ti'll you find your brother ok marm's"

"That sounds nice thank you"

"No problem Marm's"

They kept driving and driving and they finally got there.

"Uhh OK Gumball can't know that your his kid so just say that im your uhhh hmmm trying to think here" Allen said.

"Baby-sitter!?"

"Great thinking Marmalade man I love that name"

"I don't"

"Why not it's a beautiful name...why do you hate it it's a good name"

"Well kid's pick on me with my name...all the time and I can't do anything about it"

"Why not?"

"Because my bully Dante said if I tell anyone he'll punch me"

"Well hey I know how you feel believe me I got bullied all the time...Hey I know Just ignore him so he'll leave you alone eventually!"

"Hmm well I haven't tried that!"

"That a girl ha ha"

Allen knocked and Gumball came out saying "Hi...who is this little girl"

Umm Hey...sir um glad to meet...uh...you"

"Hey Allen who is this"

Just a Girl i"m baby-sitting"

"Well it's just me here so you wan't to come in"

"Yeah dude let's go"

"Soooo why are you guys here" Gumball asked.

"Well me and uhhh Marm's here need help finding her brother and I wanted to know if you will help us"

"Well i'll help why not so where we going"

"Marm's do you know where to go"

"OF COURSE! We have to go to this house and then find my brother"

"Well no argument here...let's go"

Allen packed his stuff and so did Gumball and left to help marmalade...

(1 hour later)

"So...is this the place marm's" Gumball asked.

"yeah my brother should be in there"

"Well then let's go"

"Allen and Gumball and Marmalade wen't up to the house and entered it and heard a voice

.

"Get...out...now"

A man pointed a gun at Marmalade's head.

"If you shoot so help me god" Allen said.

"Only way is out that door and im in front of it ready to shoot so you wan't to talk back or play ball...

"Screw you we have a kid here!" Gumball said.

After that everyone got knocked out. And found themselves in a cell.

"Ow that hurt...Marm's are you OK...Marm's

"I'm OK we have to get out of here that man is a phycopath!

"No when I met him I thought he was charming" Gumball said sarcastically.

"Now is not the time"

"I agree with Marm's now is not the time" Allen said.

"Wait I see a tooth-pick do any of you know how to pick a lock!?"

"I do" Gumball answered.

"Well then let's go"

They picked the lock and got out but two men were in front of them saying "You shouldn't of done that...

"Screw this"

Allen punched and knocked out both of the men.

"Daaaam your good"

"Only when i"m angry"

They ran for the door but then the same man came out.

"Oh no you can't leave yet not without saying goodbye to your guest"

"What are you talking about..." Marmalade said.

The man opened a door revealing a little White cat, Gumball's Brother Darwin, and Allen's sister.

"The choice is your's kill one of them and be off!" The man said while giveing a gun to Allen choosing who to kill...

_**Pretty freaking dark huh but hey guy's here is the thing...YOU get to pick who dies in the review and someone has to die or our hero's will die it will be hard so think about who to kill take your time and tell me in the review below who Allen or Gumball should kill...Choose wisely... **_


	19. Armed with death

"Give me the gun Gumball...I'll...do it" Allen said.

"No he's my brother!"

"Do what you have to do...

"Gumball looked at Darwin and said "Look Darwin I love you man but i'm forced to do this...i'm sorry bro" Gumball said sobbing.

"I wish I could anything but this to stop but you know I can't...i'm sorry"

Gumball closed his eyes and took...the shot. And then heard a thud...

"Gumball crying of because what he has just done...

"Gumball...listen...i'm sorry...I wish there was any other way to do this...i'm so sorry"

"Why him...why...

"Look we still have to Help Marm's find her brother...

"Wait there he is!" Marmalade said.

"Ah got him untied let's get out of here!" Gumball said.

They were running but Mortimer got grabbed.

"You let go of that kid now!" Allen said.

"Ohh please your a nobody...Philips!" The man said.

"How do you know me!?"

"You hurt my son back in high school I know about the future Carly Lexy evryone!... that robber that killed you in the future yeah that was ME!"

"Are you serious I will freaking kill you and if you hurt anyone I will rip your head right off your shoulders YOU HEAR ME!" Allen said.

"Oh no my friend you and the kid are comeing with me...

"Oh crap RUN!" Gumball said.

But Allen and Marmalade got grabbed and put back in the cell.

"NO let them go!"

"I'll kill you too if your not gonna leave"

Gumball ran out and tried to look for help.

(Two hours later)

"Wake up please don't be dead please don't come on wake up!" Marmalade said.

Allen was waking up and saw Marmalade sitting on him trying to wake him up.

"Oh don't worry i'm not going anywhere" Allen said.

Marmalade hugged Allen and cried at the same time.

"Whoa whoa whoa what's wrong...

''M-my brother he's-he-he's gone like gone-gone...it's so horrible"

'Oh I can't imagine sweat-pea i'm sorry"

"Th-thank you for being here...thank you...

"Hey hey hey it will be okay I promise"

"Thank you...

"Hey not a problem Marm's okay so let's go find a way out of this place"

"I think there's a button to open over there but it's too far away...

"Not for me"

"Allen had a rock in his pocket and threw the rock at the button and opened the door.

"Yes now let's get out of here...quietly"

"Okay let's go"

They got out but wen't through the door but the wrong one there was a factory and the door was locked behind them"

"Ahhh I can't open it...were stuck"

"I hope we get out of here" Marmalade said.

"We will find a way don't worry marm's"

"Stay close to me...


	20. ForeverA fox

"Okay I will"

"Hmm Hey a door let's go Marm's"

Allen was walking with marmalade but then fell through the floor all the way down"

AHHHHHH MARM'S!" Allen screamed falling.

"Allen i'm coming hold on!"

Marmalade walked down the stairs that were long and found Allen on the ground laying there...

"Allen...Allen!...wake up Allen wake up!...please!

"Marma-lade..."

"Allen get up get up please"

"I'll try..."

Allen got up but his arm was boken and there was blood on his nose and arm.

"Oh god...your arm"

"don't worry marm's it'll be okay...let's go up the stairs...okay"

"Okay i'll help you!"

They made their way upstairs but Allen soon sat down next to a wall breathing heavily.

"Ah...ah...ah...Marm's..."

"Yeah...

"Listen marm's uhh...god...I can't feel anything on my body"

"Allen...what are you saying...

"Marmalade listen to me...you have to...you have too...

"What...what is it"Marmalade said starting to cry.

_**("Take us back" Alela Diane song )**_

"You...you have to leave me...

"What! no I can't leave you i"m just a kid! please try to get up please!

Allen tried to get up but failed.

"I can't...i'm sorry"

"Please..."Please don't leave me!...please! don't die"

"I'm sorry Marm's... but I can't move no more you have t leave me!" \

"Marmalade started to cry and was hugging Allen.

"Please!...

"I'll miss you marm's I know it hasn't been long" but it's time for me to go"

"But if you die then you'll never come back...When you died in the future you returned to the past and no one never had another chance to live again and I don't wan't to lose you...not now not never...please...don't go"

"I'm sorry but I'm not going...I can't my legs are bleeding my arm is broken and I can't feel anything...at all"

"I'l miss...you"

"I'l miss you...too marm's...go look for Gumball and Carrie okay..your strong marm's you can do anything...

"But...i'm...little"

"Don't mean anything...your gonna grow up big and strong...I promise"

"I...love...you Allen"

"You too marmalade..now go find...Gum...ball...

"Marmalade now crying uncontrollably leaving through the door hey were going to...not looking back...knowing that Allen is dead...forever...a fox...


	21. Memories

_**Chapter number 21...sorry for the last chapter guys if you were a fan...**_

Marmalade escaped the building and found the outside world and looked for Gumball...

"Hey marm's over here!" Gumball called out.

"Gumball come here quick!"

"Hey marm's...uh wheres Allen"

"I don't want to talk about it...

"What what's wrong...

"Uh nothing...never-mind i'm fine

"I know...I know it's okay let's go...

"5 mile walk you up for it"

Marmalade didn't answer.

**( Earlier at gumballs house- flashback )**

"Well no ones here come in" Gumball said.

"Okay"

"Hey so Gumball we need your help"

"Oh with what?"

"Uh the girl is name is marm's she needs help finding her brother" Allen answered.

"Sure i'll help!"

"But it's getting dark so let's stay inside" Marmalade said.

"Good idea marm's can we all stay here tonight Gumball"?

"Well I don't see why not"

"Okay it's settled let's get some Z's"

"What does that mean?" Marmalade said.

"Oh she's so cute!" Gumball said.

"Well yeah she's a kid...and marm's what I mean't "getting some Z's that means getting sleep"

"Oh okay"

"Ha ha there you go kiddo see you do learn something everyday!"

"I guess"

Gumball wen't upstairs and wen't to sleep, while Marmalade and Allen slept on the couch downstairs.

"uhh Allen" Marmalade said.

"Yeah?"

"Uh why are you helping me you just mean't you?"

"Ahh! but I didn't!"

"What?"

"Well when I was you know in the future...I...think"

"Yeah you were"

"Well Gumball told me that he was having a twins and I couldn't believe it one of those twins had to be you right!"

"Well yeah me and Mortimer are the same age so I guess that makes sense ya know"

"Yeah"

"So you didn't answer my question why did you help me?"

"I don't know I like to help people feel happy...unless their mean to me then nope no help for them"

"Well I guess that makes sense in a way"

"Your a smart kid ya know I don't even know 9 times 18 but yet you know how to work a time machine now that's smart" Allen said.

"Thanks that means a lot"

"No problem I really never had a mom or dad I was adopted when I was 14 weird right?"

"Oh i'm sorry"

"Oh Marmalade don't be sorry it's Okay"

"But why were you at the hotel?"

"Spending the weekend with Alex he is a wild dude you know"

"Oh believe me I know!"

"Ha ha that's it!"

"Yeah...thanks for the help"

"No problem Marmalade now let's get some sleep okay"

"Okay night"

'Night marm's"

They wen't to sleep on the couch that night peacefully.

**( End flashback )**

"Marmalade why don't you tell me what happened to Allen come on tell me...please!"

"Nope"

"Please"

"No"

"Come on why not"

"Because I don't wan't to talk about it okay"

"Whatever"

"Oh were here!"

Marmalade and Gumball wen't inside the building.

"Ha ha Bobert buddy how ya doing bud"

"Gumball why hello I see that you have brought a friend unit"

"Uh yeah so can you help us"

"Yes let's go to the problem"

They left the building and began to walk to their destination...


	22. Carly

"So what is your problem gumball" Bobert asked.

"Well this girl needs help getting somewhere she won't tell me"

"I can help can you give us some private time"

"Uhhhh sure...

"I know who you are i have a friend here with me as well"

"Wait what!?"

Just then a pink Fox character showed up.

"Is it safe"

"Yes it is safe"

"Wait Carly what are you doing here!? Marmalade said.

"To see my father I never get to see him anymore ya knw I only saw his grave and I wan't to see him!"

"Carly are you insane you can't be here!"

"Well I am okay so let's just find him where is he?"

"Uhhhhh I uh he's kinda...dead...

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS MARMALADE I WILL KILL YOU YOU HEAR ME!"

"Woah woah woah I feel bad for him too he took care of me"

"Yeah well at least you have a father I don't he's dead"

"Hey it's not my fault okay"

"My mom is crying everyday because of my father and Im sick of it!"

"Look Carly I like your father to believe me but he's dead and so is my brother!"

"Well Gumball's still alive isn't he!...oh i'm sorry Marmalade I just wish things were different ya know"

"yeah...

"My dad had no family...no friends...no job...no nothing when he was your age...he looked after me...he looked after my mom with care...did everything he could to make people happy but now he's dead...I loved him so much...he died when I was freaking 6 years old...Gumdrop is my only friend that cares about him...that he's gone...everybody at school laugh at me saying that I have no dad and that they do...I feel like I wan't to die sometimes you know...knowing that I have no dad and a mom crying everyday...we are poor...we are not cared...we are a messy family all because of that day January 22 2024...that dam man stole my life...my dads life and the world just stood there and freaking watched...it's like someone dies and nothing changes...police...they didn't care for a little 6 year old losing her father...my life is only pain marmalade...everyday I ask myself...will I ever get a good life...and guess what...I don't...so...you ask me have you ever LOST YOUR OWN FATHER AT 6 YEARS OLD...HAVE YOU MARMALADE!"

Marmalade was speechless of what Carly have just said.

"That's why I have came here to find the man who killed my dad and nothing is gonna stop me...nobody...even if I go in...alone...


	23. Kill or be killed

_**Chapter 23 here we go!**_

A pink fox roaming the streets until a group of boys came over.

"Hey give us some money" one of the boys said.

"F..k off you immature waste of space just get out of my way" Carly said.

"Ohhh smart mouth eh how about you shut your mouth and give us some of your money you stupid orphan" The boy said.

"What!"

"You heard me I called you a orphan what you gonna do about it huh?"

Carly grabbed the boys throat and was choking him.

"You have no F..king idea who your messing with"

The kid was struggling while the boys friends ran off scared.

"I look like a weak little girl but where I come from ha ha well to put it in words you will understand ha ha your f..ked"

The boy now losing his last piece of air about to pass out until Carly let go.

"Thank you oh...oh god"

"Welcome now get out of here"

"Okay okay i'm leaving i'm leaving!"

Carly just kept walking and looked at a ring that Allen have gave her at a young age.

"Soon father...soon...

She kept going and going and found the house that the man that killed Allen lived in as shepulled out a map that her father had in her house.

"Now it's time to pay"

Carly went inside the house and found nothing but another door

"Okay let's go"

She opend the dorr to find the man sitting in a chair staring at her.

"Ahhh little Phillips I have been expecting you what do you wan't"

"Shut up you know what I wan't you freaking slob!"

"Do you have any idea how rude that was...now I have to do something I don't want to do"

"Go ahead give me all you got"

"Oh hardcore girl aye well okay"

The man got up and pulled out a shot and threw it at Carly and hit her.

"ahh!...Ha is that all you got!" Carly said.

"Yep that's all"

"No...no you have something else I know it...what was in the shot?"

"Just a little poison I mean why you ask"

Carly froze up knowing that she was injected with poison and was gonna die.

"So...how do you feel" The man said.

"P-poison..."

"With a capital P" the man said.

"Why...how could you kill a little girl"

"Ha you wan't to know you really wan't to know huh?"

"Yes...I do"

"Well when your father was alive he was a selfish little boy ah yes he was...he was..."

"Shut...UP!"

"And he...ah can you believe this I stole a big fat bunny no problem I could've had that bunny to eat for years and your father and a blue cat came in and stole him from me I mean who...DOES THAT...I mean I you don't me to break into your house and steal now do you trust me...Carly..."

"Stop...please don't talk about my dad...please...just stop..." Carly said crying.

"And your father he screwed me pretty badly so I built a time machine to go back in time and when I did I...screwed your dad"

"SHUT UUUUP" Carly screamed.

"Your dad was nothing but an animal I am smarter than him...I am a better dad than him you are just a pink fox...forget about him...he's not coming back so deal with it"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"SHUT UP YOU DON'T GET TO TALK TO ME THAT WAY!"

_**SLAP!**_

"Your a monster"

"And your a little brat now get out of my house!"

The man kicked her out of her house now pouring outside.

"Why...does everyone hate...me...

"I don't" A Blue at said.

"Gumball?"

"The one and only...What's wrong...and how do you know my name"

"Uhh lucky guess...but...i'm gonna die"

"What oh don't talk nonsense what are you sick with a fever a cold?

"Poison...

"W-what"

"A man inside he put a needle with poison inside me"

"Stay here and hold on to the umbrella i'll be right back"

"Where you going!?"

"To get a cure this is 2017 we have acure for cancer and i'm pretty sure we have a cure for poison too"

Gumball kicked open the man's dorr and was looking for the man.

"Where are you!"

"Ahhh you...you helped Allen get that pink bunny out of here well I guess you should die to pfffft!"

Gumball held the man to the wall chocking him to death saying "Where is the cure!"

"Ove-over t-the-there!" The man squeezed.

"Gumball grabbed the cure while holding the man to make him pay.

"I'm sorry but what you did to Allen and me and that girl out there there's nothing left I can do to just leave you...if i'll leave you to go to jail you'll just break out and hurt someone else...and we both know that can't happen...I'm sorry"

"W-wait!"

"What...is it!?"

"I have snipers up on the roof's outside just in case someone came to kill me but you probably looked familiar with that coat your wearing"

"What are you saying!?"

"If you kill me Carly dies and you die I got snipers they will shoot whoever is near my house and i'm pretty sure the girls out there soaking wet...and the snipers got heart-beat censers so if you kill me the'll know...the choice is yours you got the cure for the poison just take it and go"

"How can I believe you!"

"The cameras in the basement"

Gumball looked downstairs and saw dozens of cameras.

"You freaking monster"

"So what will it be kill me and you two die or you two let me go and we can forget this ever happened and i'll still just kill people more and more everyday...children,babies,animals, will die each day"

"So...what will it be...let me go and people will die each day, OR...kill me and you and the girl die's..._**your choice**_

_**Old day...Old time- chapter 24...choose your...fate...gumball and Carly die**_

_** Or let children and baby's die each day...your...choice...matters...**_

_** - SuperMichy09**_


	24. Old Day Old Time

_**Chapter 24...the Finale..."Old Time...Old Day...**_

Gumball stood froze thinking of what he should do...kill or spare the man.

"Why are you doing this" Gumball said.

"For...revenge"

"I'll kill you!"

"Will you?"

Gumball was pointing the gun straight at the mans head...thinking...

**(Flashback: Ch 9)**

"LEXY" Gumball yelled.

"Gumball!"

"I missed you so much sis where have you been"

**(Flashback: Ch 10**

"THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL!"

**(flashback...)**

"Allen why are you like this?"

"My family is gone and this guy is making fun of my sister my only love on earth i'll kill him!"

**(End flashbacks)**

"I can't let a little girl die but your going to jail"

"Knew it i'll be out before you know it"

"GUMBALL COME HERE QUICK!" Carly yelled

Gumball wen't outside to only find a portal in mid-air.

"WHAT IS THAT" Gumball yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Carly yelled as well.

**(Armed with death: song)**

One by one people from the future were coming out of the portal.

First was Darwin the fish, then Alex the lion, Next was Anias, then Allen, And then Gumball,

"D-dad...I thought you were dead!?" Carly said.

"I'm not letting my own flesh and blood live without a father...never" Allen replied.

"What is going ON!?" Gumball yelled.

"WE are from the future and we are going to help you guys...the future is completly a wasteland and we are going to change that" Darwin said.

"Oh my god this is not happening right now!"

"Yes...it is"

"Well Gumball are you ready?" Carly asked.

"Yeah...yeah I am...

"Then let's go!"

They all charged at glory everyone attacking eachother.

"Gumball!"

"Yeah!"

"Take this and go now leave us!"

"Wait what!"

"Just press the button!

"Okay Okay i'm pressing it!"

Gumball pressed the button and vanished...

**End...for now...**


End file.
